Mistress
by Black Hat
Summary: Wanita simpanan? Wanita mana yang mau untuk meraih dan memegang status tersebut. Wanita mana yang mau dicintai secara tidak sah. Dan wanita mana yang dengan sengaja mau menghancurkan rumah tangga seseorang. Namun seorang Uruhara Rukia berada di posisi tersebut./IchiRuki slight GrimRuki/Chap 2/warning inside/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Bleach by Tite Kubo**

 **Mistress by Black Hat**

 **Warning: Fic pertama, really newbie, OOC, typo(s), AU, deskripsi kurang, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

 **A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah antara Pangaran Charles dan Camilla (dikit doang sih). Hope You like, Minna^^**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Maaf Rukia, aku akan menikah."_

" _Bukankah kau telah berjanji untuk menikahiku?"_

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf Rukia. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."_

" _Kau benar-benar kejam, Grim! Aku membencimu!_

"Hah!" kedua kelopak indah itu terbuka lebar di tengah gelapnya malam. Peluh bercucuran di dahi hingga merembes ke lehernya. Napas yang terputus-putus serta jantung yang terus bertalu menandakan bahwa ada yang tak beres dengannya di pagi buta seperti ini.

Yah, ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang terus saja menghantuinya beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Wanita tersebut menyeka keringatnya, membuka selimut kemudian bangkit mengambil ponsel pintarnya di nakas samping ranjangnya berbaring.

Jarinya menekan tombol _speed dial_ , mencoba menghubungi seseorang tidak peduli dengan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Tidak, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah 'obat penenangnya'

"Rukia?" suara bariton terdengar dari ponselnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, Grim. Kumohon, datanglah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang pria dihadapannya. Tangan mungilnya mengelap sisa air yang menempel di mulutnya. Irisnya yang indah menatap pria dihadapannya yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Aku sudah mendingan, Grim."

Grimmjow, pemuda berambut biru terang itu bernapas lega. Ia usap perlahan kepala wanita di hadapannya dengan sayang dengan memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya. "Syukurlah. Aku begitu khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa."

Rukia terharu mendengar pernyataan khawatir dari Grimmjow. Seketika ketakutan yang ia rasakan tadi lenyap seketika, tergantikan dengan perasaan aman yang ia cari sedari tadi. Ternyata benar, pria biru ini adalah obat penenangnya.

"Terima kasih Grim. Kau bahkan repot-repot kemari pada jam segini. Aku minta maaf yah," ujar Rukia tulus. Rukia memang tak enak hati menyuruh Grimmjow datang pada pagi buta seperti ini, namun ketakutannya tadi mengalahkan rasa tidak enaknya.

Namun diluar dugaan, Grimmjow menggeleng. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Rukia yang berada di atas ranjang, kemudian mengamit kedua tangan mungil tersebut dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Tidak apa Rukia. Kau seperti ini karena aku. Jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab bukan?"

Rukia membenarkan dalam hati. Semua mimpi buruknya selama ini berasal dari Grimmjow sendiri. "Dan kau pula yang menjadi penawarnya, Grim."

Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah tegas Grimmjow. Bagaikan remaja SMA, Grimmjow terkekeh seraya mengacak gemas surai hitam Rukia. "Kau benar, akulah penawar yang kau butuhkan. Tanpa aku, kau tidak bisa hidupkan?"

Ya, itu benar sekali. Tanpa Grimmjow dirinya tak berarti apa-apa hidup di dunia ini lagi. Hanya pria dihadapannya inilah alasan ia masih bertahan hingga sekarang. "Aku mencintaimu, Grim." Rukia bersemu merah mengucapkan kata cinta tersebut. Dan walaupun Grimmjow sudah sering mendengarnya, entah kenapa rasanya ia tak akan pernah bosan mendengar lantunan indah tersebut.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Rukia."

Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Saling memagut mesra seperti pasangan kekasih yang baru saling bertemu setelah sekian tahun berpisah. Tangan Grimmjow mulai bermain nakal di sekitar bahu Rukia, terus turun hingga menyentuh kancing piyama, pertanda bahwa ia meminta lebih.

Namun untung sang wanita masih memiliki kesadarannya. Dengan sedikit paksa ia mendorong bahu tegap Grimmjow, menyisahkan raut kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Pulanglah," pinta Rukia pada Grimmjow. Sedangkan Grimmjow sontak menggeleng, menolak perintah tersebut.

"Sebentar saja Rukia. Aku merindukanmu."

"Tidak bisa Grim. Ini hampir pagi, kau tidak ingin kena masalah, kan?"

Grimmjow menghela napas kasar, mengacak rambut bergelombangnya, kemudian menatap Rukia putus asa. Ia benar-benar menginginkan wanita ini sekarang.

"Pulanglah. Istrimu akan curiga kalau kau tidak ada di sampingnya saat ia bangun."

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Haii minna… perkenalkan aku author baru yang mau mencoba menyalurkan imajinasi liar yang selama ini terus saja bersarang wkwkwk. Aku IchiRuki shipper? Tentu saja. Jadi buat IR shipper dan para author yang sudah berpengalaman mohon bantuannya yah. Aku sadar bahwa masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, jadi mohon dikritik dan beri saran jika berkenan minna**

 **Oia fic ini mungkin bisa dikatakan prolog sekaligus chap 1, jadi Ichigo nya mungkin di chap depan or chap 3 baru muncul yah hehehe… Dan agak ragu sih ama judulnya, agak gmn gt liatnya, kalau ada yg pnya saran monggo keluarin semua di kotak review.  
**

 **Well sankyu…**

 _ **Black Hat.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Mistress © Black Hat**

 **Warning: Fic pertama, really newbie, OOC, typo(s), AU, deskripsi kurang, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

 **A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah antara Pangaran Charles dan Camilla (dikit doang sih). Hope You like, Minna ^^**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

Urahara Rukia, wanita berumur 25 tahun ini merupakan seorang guru di salah satu paud di Tokyo. Perawakannya yang mungil, kulitnya yang butih pak porselen dan kedua iris ungu kelabu yang begitu indah membuatnya dikira masih anak SMP, sama sekali tak menampakkan bahwa ia wanita dewasa yang telah melewati begitu banyak rasa dalam hidup.

Ia seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh sepasang suami istri yang tidak memiliki anak. Kehidupan masa kecilnya begitu suram. Saat bayi ia ditinggalkan di depan panti asuhan yang akhirnya mau menampung dirinya. Tahun kelima umurnya ia dijual oleh pemilik panti pada algojo kemudian dipaksa untuk mengamen dan mencuri. Beruntung saat itu ia dan temannya yang bernama Grimmjow berhasil kabur dan mereka berusaha bertahan hidup dari kerasnya kota Karakura dengan cara mencuri dan mengais makanan dari tempat sampah.

Tahun berikutnya sahabat yang selama 7 tahun ini selalu bersamanya berhasil ditangkap oleh para algojo setelah anak lelaki berambut biru tersebut memastikan bahwa dirinya aman. Sungguh, saat itu ingin rasanya Rukia berteriak frustasi karena tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Tidak ingin Grimmjow menahan penderitaan yang lebih, Rukia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri ke para algojo. Sebelum dirinya berhasil menemui orang-orang tersebut, dirinya bertemu sepasang suami yang memberinya makan ketika ia sedang mengais tempat sampah. Dan saat itu, ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Urahara yang berarti memutuskan harapannya untuk dapat menolong Grimmjow.

Rukia kemudian memutuskan untuk menjalani hidupnya sebaik mungkin, berusaha menjadi gadis penurut dan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi kedua orang tua angkatnya sebagai balasan karena mereka mau menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejamnya jalanan kota Karakura.

Semua terasa mudah bagi Rukia. Setelah lulus dari Karakura High School, ia kemudian melanjutkan pendidikannya di Todai _University_ dengan beasiswa yang sangat membantunya mengingat kondisi keuangan keluarganya yang sangat pas-pasan. Saat itu Rukia begitu bahagia, rasanya ia akan memberikan apa saja yang dirinya punya agar kebahagiaan tersebut tetap ia rasa.

Namun harapan tetaplah harapan. Tahun kedua ia kuliah, kedua orang tua angkatnya dibunuh oleh aljogo karena masalah utang yang orangtuanya miliki. Kembali, dunia Rukia yang selama ini ia dambakan hancur berkeping-keping. Keluarga yang begitu ia sayangi dibunuh dengan kejamnya, menyisahkan pedih yang terus menggerogoti dirinya. Bukan sampai disitu, dirinya hampir dijadikan pelacur oleh bos rentenir karena dirinya tak mampu membayar utang orangtuanya.

Saat itu, Rukia hanya bisa pasrah akan takdirnya yang kejam. Ia tak peduli bagaimana dirinya saat itu. Ia sudah kehilangan orangtua kandungnya, Grimmjow, hingga orang tua angkatnya, jadi apa lagi yang mesti ia pertahankan? Ia tak peduli saat ia dipaksa memakai pakaian terbuka dan menggoda pria hidung belang, tak peduli saat ia dilecehkan di depan umum, tak peduli saat seorang pria bersedia membeli keperawanannya seharga 100 juta. Ia sudah tak peduli tentang apapun, bahkan jika nyawanya taruhannya pun ia akan dengan senang hati merelakannya.

Namun ketidakpeduliannya itu berubah ketika pria yang berani membeli keperawanannya tersebut muncul dihadapannya. Irisnya membelalak kaget, jantungnya berdenyut kencang begitu mengetahui siapa pria tersebut.

" _Grimmjow?_ "

"Rukia!"

Wanita mungil tersebut tersentak kaget begitu seseorang menepuk bahunya keras. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati sahabat karibnya merenggut kesal. "Apa sih yang kau lamunkan? Daritadi kupanggil hanya diam saja."

Hinamori Momo, gadis seusianya berkacak pinggang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kesal melihat sahabat di depannya ini hanya diam melamun di meja kerjanya.

"Ah maaf Momo. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Entah bagaimana, _mood_ Momo yang awalnya jelek seketika berubah jadi baik. Dirinya langsung memekik kegirangan dan sedikit tergesa-gesa mendorong kursi miliknya mendekat ke arah dimana sekarang Rukia duduk. "Kau tahu, aku punya lowongan kerja yang lumayan loh, Rukia."

Alis Rukia berkerut, "Lowongan?"

"Iya," Momo mengangguk singkat. Gadis berambut sebahu tersebut mengambil sesuatu di kantong bajunya. Sebuah kertas tau lebih tepatnya sebuah brosur sekarang tengah berada di tangan kirinya.

"Lihat," ia menyodorkan brosur tersebut ke arah Rukia. "Keluarga Kurosaki membuka lowongan kerja."

" _Maid_?"

Momo mengangguk semangat mengiyakan pertanyaan Rukia. "Walaupun hanya jadi _maid_ di rumah mereka, tapi gajinya lebih besar dari gajinya kita sekarang Rukia. Kau lihat, lima kali lipat!" Telunjuk Momo menekan-nekan bagian tengah brosur yang menampilkan beberapa digit angka yang jumlahnya lumayan untuk orang-orang seperti mereka berdua.

Rukia memerhatikan angka-angka tersebut dan setuju jika gaji yang ditawarkan oleh keluarga Kurosaki ini sangat besar untuk pekerjaan sebagai _maid_. Dalam satu bulan, ia bisa memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan hidupnya tanpa kekurangan seperti sekarang.

"Tapi apa ini tidak aneh? Jumlah ini terlalu besar untuk pekerjaan _maid_ , Momo."

"Aneh bagaimana? Ini jumlah yang wajar, Rukia. Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa kayanya keluarga Kurosaki ini?"

Rukia kembali mengernyitkan alisnya. Jujur saja, ia sepertinya memang pernah mendengar nama Kurosaki, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa saja mereka dan sekaya apa keluarga tersebut.

Melihat ekspresi Rukia membuat Momo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak tahu. "Astaga Rukia... apa kau tidak tahu Kurosaki masuk lima orang terkaya versi majalah _Time_? Aku bertaruh kau pasti juga tidak tahu itu. Tapi ya ampun-Rukia, kau pasti akan gila memikirkan kekayaan mereka."

Rukia hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapi kegilaan Momo pagi ini. Ya ya ya, oke keluarga Kurosaki kaya. Terus apa? Memangnya kekayaannya mereka akan membuat dirinya ikut kaya? Duh, ada-ada saja.

Rukia berdehem sejenak kemudian ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan berpura-pura mengerti dengan segala ucapan Momo. "Jadi kau mau melamar di sini?"

"Tentu saja," Momo memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Dengar Rukia, kita harus ikut. Kesempatan emas seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali."

Rukia menatap ragu brosur yang Momo pegang sedari tadi. Ia tidak yakin akan mudah dapat diterima bekerja di rumah Kurosaki itu. Hei, melihat gaji yang fantastis ini sudah pasti akan banyak orang yang ikut melamar. Lagipula kalau ia nekat melamar, bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang ia ajar?

"Kurasa aku tidak akan diterima, Momo. Walaupun hanya _maid_ , namun keluarga Kurosaki pasti tidak akan sembarangan menerima pekerja mereka. Terbukti dengan gaji yang mereka tawarkan sangat tinggi bukan?" ujar Rukia menyuarakan pikirannya. Mendengar itu, Momo tertegun seolah baru menyadari hal penting.

"Kau benar, Rukia. Mereka pasti akan selektif sekali." Momo terlihat begitu kecewa. Semangatnya yang menggebu seolah hilang begiti saja. Rukia yang merasa tak mencoba memberi semangat pada sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya ini.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?" pancing Rukia dengan mencoba tersenyum. Siapa tahu dengan sebuah senyuman dapat membangkitkan semangat Momo kembali?

Dan ternyata hal tersebut efektif. Momo ikutan tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. "Iya, tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba Rukia. Kalau memang rezeki pasti kita berdua akan diterima."

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak ikut."

Momo mengernyit. "Loh, kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang tidak ada salahnya mencoba?"

"Iya, tapi itu untuk dirimu. Aku sudah cukup puas bekerja disini." Rukia mencoba memberikan pengertian pada sahabatnya. Bukan apa, Rukia hanya tidak ingin kembali beradaptasi pada lingkungan baru. Walau gaji sebagai guru disini tidaklah seberapa, tapi selama ia bisa makan sesuap nasi, ia sudah sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Tapi gaji dari Kurosaki jauh lebih besar, Rukia."

"Tidak apa-apa Momo. Selama aku masih bisa makan, aku sudah sangat bersyukur."

Momo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya Rukia memang tidak bisa dibujuk untuk ikut melamar bekerja pada keluarga milyader Kurosaki.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Momo kembali memastikan. Dan dengan mantap Rukia kembali menggeleng. "Tidak Momo. Aku mau fokus pada anak-anak saja."

Momo akhirnya mendesah kecewa. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau ikut. Kau sih enak, punya pacar yang tiap bulan bisa membantu membiayai hidup. Sedangkan aku? Pacar saja belum punya."

Momo tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Rukia begitu dirinya menyebutkan kata 'pacar'. Rukia tiba-tiba menjadi tegang, bermacam-macam ekspresi mulai hinggap di wajah manisnya. Dan Momo, sekali lagi tanpa merasa bersalah kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi Rukia, kau belum pernah sekalipun mengenalkan pacarmu itu padaku. Aku penasaran sekali loh. Dari ceritamu aku yakin ia pasti sangat romantis dan kaya raya bukan?"

Rukia meneguk salivanya. Jemarinya yang mulai mendingin ia tautkan, serta bibir yang tiba-tiba kelu membuat Momo menelengkan kepala bingung. "Kau kenapa Rukia?"

Rukia yang ditegur tersentak begitu hebat, seolah sedang kedapatan mencuri barang-barang mewah dari rumah seorang milyader. "Ah... tidak apa-apa... Itu, yah pacarku sangat sibuk, jadi...yah... ia tidak bisa ditemui."

Momo mengangguk ragu, masih penasaran kenapa Rukia selalu bereaksi seperti ini jika ditanyai mengenai pacarnya.

"Oh baiklah. Tapi kalau ada waktunya, aku harap ia mau bertemu denganku," pinta Momo yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Rukia. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar telah dimulai.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan yah Momo. Aku harus segera masuk kelas," kata Rukia sembari memakai celemek putih di tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia buru-buru berlari keluar kantor diikuti tatapan menyeledik dari Momo. Walau mereka telah dua tahun bersama, namun entah kenapa rasanya hingga detik ini Momo belum dapat mengenali Rukia dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam telah berada di angka 12, artinya sudah setengah jam yang lalu jam kerjanya berakhir. Ia bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar di _Sakura No Hoikuen_ , salah satu paud yang berada di Kota tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Ia menikmati tiap saat ketika dirinya berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. Rasanya beban yang selama ini ia tanggung perlahan menguap, tergantikan perasaan damai begitu melihat senyuman serta tawa polos anak-anak didiknya. Hal tersebutlah yang menjadi salah satu alasan ia menolak tawaran Momo tadi. Tidak, ia benar-benar nyaman bekerja di sini.

Dering ponsel pintarnya membuat lamunannya buyar. Diliriknya layar datar tersebut dan retinanya langsung terfokus pada satu nama yang setahun terakhir ini selalu menghantui otaknya.

"Grim?"

"Aku sudah di depan Rukia."

Mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditunggunya sudah berada di depan gerbang, maka Rukia langsung menutup telepon tersebut setelah mengucapkan 'oke, tunggu aku' lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangannya dan terakhir mengambil map-map berisi laporan mengenai anak didiknya. Ia berpamitan sebentar kepada beberapa rekan kerjanya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang depan.

Grimmjow tersenyum manis saat wanita mungilnya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kau lelah?"

"Yah lumayan," Rukia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Makin hari anak-anak lebih aktif."

Grimmjow mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Itu wajar. Anak-anak seusia mereka memang lagi masa-masa aktifnya."

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Grimmjow tanpa menoleh pada Rukia.

"Tidak, aku makan di flat saja."

"Kau pasti makin lelah kalau memasak lagi."

"Tidak apa, Grim. Lagipula, aku sudah janji pada Saori- _baasan_ untuk menemaninya ke dokter."

"Tetanggamu?"

"Iya. Sudah sebulan ini ia memintaku menemaninya untuk check up."

"Memangnya Saori- _baasan_ sakit apa?"

"Hanya asma. Tapi akhir-akhir ini asmanya sering kambuh. Makanya dokter memintanya untuk menambah waktu check up menjadi tiga kali seminggu."

Grimmjow manggut-manggut mengerti. Setidaknya ia telah mencoba untuk menyenangkan wanita mungil di sampingnya. Setelah percakapan tadi, terjadi jeda yang cukup lama. Rukia maupun Grimmjow fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing. Rukia yang sibuk mengecek ponsel pintarnya sedangkan Grimmjow pada jalanan macet di depannya. Maklum, sekarang mulai memasuki waktu makan siang.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka ponselmu yang sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow pada akhirnya dengan tetap fokus pada kemudi. Rukia menoleh lalu mengangkat ponsel berwarna _rose gold_ tersebut di depannya, seolah memerhatikan ponsel pintarnya dengan lebih seksama. "Ya, sangat. Ponsel ini benar-benar canggih Grim. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau membelikanku ponsel mahal ini."

Grimmjow tersenyum, melirik Rukia kemudian mengacak surai hitam wanitanya. "Sama-sama Rukia. Aku begitu kesusahan jika kau masih tetap menggunakan ponsel lamamu itu."

"Hahaha yah kau benar. Ponsel lamaku benar-benar jadul. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan membayarnya sedikit demi sedikit saat aku terima gaji."

"Tidak perlu menggantinya."

"Mana bisa begitu," protes Rukia menurunkan ponselnya dan memutar badannya agar lebih bisa melihat Grimmjow. "Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk menggantinya."

"Iya, tapi-"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, Grim. Aku tidak ingin menambah bebanmu. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Grimmjow tertawa keras membuat Rukia yang disampingnya mengernyit kesal. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Rukia ketus. Merasa kesal karena Grimmjow seolah-olah mempermainkan kesungguhannya tadi.

Mati-matian Grimmjow berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. Sesekali ia lirik Rukia yang masih menatapnya garang. Ya ya, bagaimanapun Rukia adalah wanita keras kepala dengan harga diri yang tinggi.

"Ah maaf Rukia," akhirnya Grimmjow bisa menguasai tawanya. "Aku hanya merasa lucu, kau masih bisa menganggap hal tersebut sebagai beban buatku? Ya Tuhan, Rukia sayang..." Grimmjow menoleh ke kiri dan mengelus pipi wanitanya lembut. "Kau kekasihku. Mana mungkin kau merepotkanku bukan?"

Rukia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas. Usapan serta kalimat yang dilontarkan pria biru didepannya ini benar-benar sukses membuat rona merah di wajah putihnya. Pemilik iris amethys itu membalikkan badannya lurus ke depan, tak ingin wajahnya yang merah dapat dilihat oleh Grimmjow.

"Rukia?"

" _Ba...baka_!"

Grimmjow kembali tertawa, paham bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang dalam mode _blushing_. Ia kembali fokus karena pelataran tempat tinggal Rukia sudah di depan mata.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

Rukia mengangguk sembari memasukkan ponsel ke tas tangannya, siap-siap untuk turun begitu mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti di depan apartemen sederhana. "Apa uangmu cukup untuk bulan ini? Kalau tidak aku akan mentransfer-" ucapan Grimmjow terhenti saat Rukia meletakkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu serepot ini, Grim. Aku masih bisa membiayai kehidupanku sendiri. Lagipula-" Rukia melirik ke jok belakang yang berisikan banyak barang yang sepertinya baru di beli dari supermarket, "Masih banyak kebutuhan yang harus kau penuhi. Bukankah Nel sekarang tengah hamil? Harusnya kau lebih memerhatikan istrimu."

Grimmjow membisu. Iris senada dengan warna rambutnya itu mengikuti arah pandang Rukia, jok belakang. Ya, Rukia benar. Istrinya, Nel sedang hamil dan lagi masa-masa dimana istrinya itu membutuhkan perhatiannya. Belum lagi, masih banyak kebutuhan yang harus ia penuhi. Misalnya seperti susu formula ibu hamil yang sekarang berada di jok belakangnya.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Rukia. "

Rukia tersenyum. Membelai sebentar pipi Grimmjow kemudian menciumnya. "Aku mengerti karena aku juga seorang wanita yang suatu saat pasti menjalani kehamilan seperti Nel."

"Denganku?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana masa depan, Grim. Jika memang kita berjodoh, kau pasti akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya tanpa harus menjadi wanita simpananmu."

Kalimat tersebut menjadi penutup pertemuan mereka pada hari itu. Rukia langsung keluar dari mobil setelah memberikan senyum simpulnya.

Selalu begini. Setiap Rukia menyinggung statusnya, mood wanita mungil tersebut langsung turun drastis. Dan hal inilah yang paling dibenci Grimmjow. Karena ia merasa sama sekali tak berdaya dengan membiarkan wanita yang dicintainya itu bersedih dan terus merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Rukia..." bisik Grimmjow menunduk dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita simpanan?

Wanita mana yang mau untuk meraih dan memegang status tersebut. Wanita mana yang mau dicintai secara tidak sah. Dan wanita mana yang dengan sengaja mau menghancurkan rumah tangga seseorang.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang mau. Tidak ada yang mau berada diposisi buruk tersebut. Semua wanita mau dicintai dengan kasih sayang tanpa menyakiti orang lain. Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk menyakiti salah satu pihak.

Begitu juga dengan Urahara Rukia. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi penganggu rumah tangga sahabat sedari kecilnya dengan wanita bernama Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck atau biasa dipanggil Nel. Ia juga sama sekali tidak mau menyalurkan hasrat cintanya secara diam-diam seperti sekarang. Ia ingin mencintai Grimmjow seperti dulu, mencintainya tanpa batas dan tanpa takut mendapat masalah hingga menyakiti wanita lain.

Namun semua keinginan Rukia pupus begitu ego beratas namakan cinta menyelimutinya. Besar cintanya untuk pria berambut biru itu pada akhirnya membutakan matanya, menulikan telinganya dan menutup hati nuraninya. Ia dengan sadar mau mengikuti hawa nafsunya bersama Grimmjow. Menerima ketika cinta pertamanya itu menawarkan hal gila yakni perselingkuhan.

Ia jahat? Tentu saja. Kata 'wanita simpanan' memang berkonotasikan jelek bukan? Tentu saja. Tidak ada hal yang baik ketika merebut sesuatu secara diam-diam.

Dan hingga detik ini, Rukia masih menjadi wanita jahat tersebut. Masih menjadi wanita simpanan atau perebut laki orang. Apapun istilahnya itu sama saja. Sama-sama buruk. Ingin sekali dirinya berhenti dari kegiatan gilanya tersebut sebelum ia menghancurkan hatinya Nel. Namun hasilnya selalu gagal. Ia tidak bisa menghancurkan perasaannya dengan melepaskan Grimmjow. Tidak, ia sangat mencintai pria itu terlebih pria tersebut juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sehingga selalu terjadi peperangan batin begitu ia mengingat posisinya sekarang.

Rukia menghela napas berat. Alisnya berkerut tajam memikirkan semua kekacauan yang telah mereka perbuat. Ia tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang ia lakukan agar bisa terbebas dari status tersebut.

"Nel lagi hamil, Rukia... dan kau ingin menghancurkan perasaannya?" gumam Rukia sembari menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Matanya menerawang, terus memerhatikan pintu lift didepannya. Begitu terbuka, ia langsung masuk dan menekan tombol 4.

Saat lift telah membawanya di lantai 4, dengan gontai ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang terlihat kurang terawat. Maklum, apartement yang ia tinggali adalah salah satu apartement termurah di Tokyo.

Kamar bernomor 14 adalah tempat tinggalnya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari tas tangannya dan memasukkan kunci tersebut lalu memutarnya perlahan. Sebelum ia mendorong pintu bercat coklat tua tersebut, sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Rukia- _chan_?"

"Saori- _baasan_." Saori- _baasan_ tersenyum mendekati Rukia yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau baru pulang?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya _baa-san_. Aku barusan pulang."

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menepuk pundak kanan Rukia. "Sebentar bisa temani baa-san ke rumah sakit kan?"

"Iya _baa-san_."

"Kalau begitu gantilah pakaianmu dulu dan makan. _Baa-san_ akan menunggumu."

Setelah itu Saori- _baasan_ kembali masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Rukia menghela napas sebentar sebelum memasuki apartementnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karin- _chan_ jahat! Lebih mementingkan pertandingan bola daripada menemaniku check up!"

"Masalahnya hari ini pertandingan final, Yuzu. Lagipula aku sudah bosan menemanimu _check up_."

"Bo-bosan?"

"Iya, aku bosan tiap tiga kali seminggu harus ke sini."

Gadis beriris _amber_ ini mulai berkaca, bibirnya yang bergetar menahan sesuatu dari irisnya untuk keluar. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat tasnya, ingin sekali rasanya ia memukulkan tas ini pada kembaran tak identiknya ini.

"Pa-padahal lalu Karin- _chan_ sudah berjanji untuk terus menemaniku!"

"Iya, lalu sebelum aku tahu bahwa di rumah sakit itu sangat membosankan."

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada _onii-chan_!"

Karin memutar bola matanya mendengar ancaman dari saudari kembarnya. Oh ayolah ia bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang akan termakan dengan ancaman tersebut. Lagipula sejak kapan kakak tertua mereka mempunyai waktu untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini.

"Ya ya ya, lapor saja," Karin beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil ransel yang tergantung dikursi tersebut kemudian ponsel pintarnya yang diletakkan diatas meja makan. "Aku akan meminta Szayel- _san_ untuk mengantarmu," setelah berucap demikian Karin langsung berlari meninggalkan makan siangnya yang belum habis beserta Yuzu yang masih menahan air matanya.

Gadis 18 tahun tersebut menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah dewasa, tidak seharusnya ia menangis. Lain kali ia juga tidak akan peduli pada Karin lagi yang lebih mementingkan sepak bola dibandingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karin- _chan_ memang kejam _onii-chan_. Ia sudah tidak mau menemaniku check up lagi," Kurosaki Yuzu, gadis berambut coklat madu ini berjalan perlahan sembari menelepon seseorang yang ia sebut _onii-chan_.

Gantungan manis berwarna _pink_ tersebut bergoyang seiiring langkah yang Yuzu ambil. Panas siang ini begitu terik membuat ia harus menyipitkan mata karena tangan kirinya tak berhasil menghalau sinar matahari.

Yuzu tampaknya sedang curhat atas kelakuan saudari kembarnya pada seseorang yang ia telepon. Jalanan di depan rumah sakit Tokyo sekarang memang lagi renggang dan hal itu pula yang membuat gadis yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas ini tetap fokus pada teleponnya. Namun karena keasyikan itu pula, ia tidak menyadari sebuah mobil audi hitam yang berjalan oleng mendekat ke arahnya. Tidak sampai sebuah suara memintanya untuk lari dan disaat itu pula ia merasa tubuhnya ditubruk oleh sesuatu lumayan berat.

 _Bruk_.

Yuzu menutup erat kedua matanya, selain karena refleks juga karena ia merasa sedikit nyeri di bagian punggung, tangan serta kakinya terutama dibagian siku yang sepertinya lecet akibat tubrukan tadi.

" _Daijoubu_?" sebuah suara yang begitu halus ia dengar diikuti dengan oleh menghilangnya beban berat yang menindisnya. Takut-takut Yuzu membuka matanya dan dari _amber_ -nya terpantul _amethyst_ indah yang menatapnya khawatir. Yuzu mengedarkan pandangannya, ia sekarang berada di pinggiran jalan yang lagi sepi-hanya tiga sampai lima mobil yang melintas-dan sedang berbaring dengan manisnya diaspal panas akibat terik matahari. Dirinya mencoba bangkit dibantu oleh wanita didepannya.

"Ah sikumu berdarah," wanita didepannya ini kemudian meraih tas tangan yang tak jauh dari mereka, mencari-cari sesuatu dengan sedikit panik. Yuzu terus memerhatikan sampai ketika wanita tersebut menemukan tisu bersih dan langsung menekan siku kanannya yang berdarah.

"Auuu..." erang Yuzu tertahan.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Yuzu kembali melirik wanita manis tersebut. Ia sadar, bahwa ia baru saja ditubruk oleh wanita ini. Entah karena apa.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuzu.

"Kau hampir saja ditabrak oleh pengendara gila."

"Di-ditabrak?"

"Ya. Sebuah mobil hampir menabrakmu. Kurasa pengendaranya sedang mabuk. Tapi untung aku masih sempat mendorongmu."

Yuzu begitu terkejut. Wajahnya seketia berubah pucat pasi. Tidak menyangka nyawanya hampir saja melayang akibat keteledorannya karena keasyikan menelepon dengan sang kakak.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Yuzu, wanita penolong tersebut berinisiatif untuk mengambil ponsel Yuzu yang terlempar lumayan jauh kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang pemiliknya. Ia menyeka keringat Yuzu dan selanjutnya mulai memapah gadis 18 tahun tersebut untuk membawanya ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Yuzu menggeleng lemah, dan sekuat tenaga mencoba bisa tetap berjalan walau rasanya sekujur tubuhnya begitu lemas.

Ambernya melirik wanita yang mempunyai tinggi yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Yah mungkin saja mereka seumuran atau bahkan jauh lebih muda darinya melihat postur dan wajah imut sang penolongnya. Jadi harusnya ia tidak menyebutnya wanita tapi seorang gadis belia?

" _Arigatou_... eerr-"

"Rukia. Namaku Urahara Rukia."

 _To be continued…_

 **Balesan review buat yg gk login ^^**

 **Chappyberry lover:**

 **Hehehe iya ini fic ttg perselingkuhan antara Grim dan Ruki *upss :D btw, makasih yah udh mau riview chappy-chan^^**

 **.**

 **Guest:**

 **Duh Hat dikasih gula nanti diabetes akunya *plak. Dan makasih buat semangat dan riviewnya yah. Jangan lupa baca dan riview lagi yah guest-san ^ sankyu**

 **.**

 **A/N: Chap2 nya sdh muncul hehehe maapin yah kalau lambat bgt updatenya… masih menikmati masa-masa lebaran *yaelah lebaran udh lama lewat oii wkwkwk. Dan juga maapin ichigonya blm muncul, kalau mau dipaksain muncul chap ini nanti ceritanya kepanjangan lagi. Dan Hat jg sengaja sih, karena mo nunjukin hubungan terlarangnya GrimRuki dulu hehehhe maapin yah. Semoga si Ichi chap depan udah muncul. Dan boleh gk Hat mnt para senpai dan reader sekalian buat kembali mereview fic abal-abal ini yah ^^**

 **Sankyu…**

 **Black Hat.**


End file.
